Dakota story
by ElsaWhite
Summary: Dakota is a six year old girl who was abandon in the Jungle by her Drunkard father. But she soon meets The reckless Raptors and the Extreme dinosaurs. I suck at Summaries. (Rated K but MIGHT become T later on in the chapter because of Blood/Gore.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story and I'm going to make sure I have some Good Vocablary :) Please Review, Please no mean comments.**

Dakota Pov

As I walked through the Jungle I notice lots of traps. The thing about the traps is that they look much more different than than traps you see on animal docmentrys, mostly the one I almost got traped in, it was almost like it was ment for some gaint creature. I quickly shook the memories of the trap as I herd a loud growl coming from a few feet away. Curosity got the better of me as I headed to the source of the growl, some would say it is stupid to go face on danger, but what do you except from a 6 year old? anyways as I made it to the source of the growl I saw a gaint lizard creature It was brown with hot pink pants, and had these weird halo blades not to mention his ungiue tail. I could'nt help but smile when he knock a branch on his head, as I saw another creature come out this one being pink with tanks on his back, I notice he seemed annoyed with the brown creature. As the pink one said " Haxx why must you act so dense?" The brown creature I now know as Haxx said " I'm not acting" this cause me to laugh which was a big mistake since they looked over my way, Lucky not to be seen I went to run when I bumped into a musclar chest. which caused me to fall back showing my self in front of the two ungiue creatures I had been watching for a few mintues. As I saw the thing I bumped into emerge from the bushes his green eyes were narrowed down as he took a step closer to me, I crawled back but was soon picked up by the two muntant lizards. My hearted started to beat fast.

The large orange lizard growled as he said " Who are you Mammal Hatchling?" I fronwed and said " I'm...Dakota...sir.." He put his claw under my chin and said " Why are you here? Where are your parents?" I frowned and said " My mommy..died when I was only 5 years old..and my daddy..abandon me here." Haxx was the first to repile to the infromation I had just shared with them. his voice was sentimental as he said " Aww! Thats sad, Can we keep her Badrap? Please!" I looked at the orange raptor named Badrap quessing he called the shots on what my fate may be. I felt something run down my cheek as I relized I was about to cry my eyes out. He looked at me as he removed his claw form under my chin, he said " No, she can stay here in the woods some wild creature can handle her." I herd Haxx let out a small whimper (Yes, I know they don't whimper) as he said " Okay sir" the two let me go as they followed him somewhere, I stood up and went to go my own way..


	2. Chapter 2

I was still walking in the jungle alone with no food, No water, and to top it all off I'm lost! I still can't believe they just left me to die all four of them! Yes, four because my father is the WHY I'm here right now. I could go into detail and tell you what went down but...I will explain that later. Anyways...as I was walking on the jungle path I stepped in something soft..my first quest was I stepped in some creatures poo but it turned out to me mud, sadly as I went to walk I fell over face first into a puddle of Mud. I simply sat up and let out a very loud scream. This was going to be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

As I continued my walk along the path, ignoring the wet, brown mud which was starting to give me chills. I saw a piece of blue paper it was folded into a rectangle shape. being a nosy little brat I picked up the paper and unfolded to my surprise it was a sketch for some kind of machine. I'm not sure what it means but before I could find out I herd a loud growl, I quickly turn to face the source of the growl; I saw Badrap the Reptile from eairler..he growled and said " YOU!" I frowned and said " Don't hurt me I did nothing wrong!" he narrowed his green eyes more as he spat the words" Pathic girl!" Some would get mad and scream but I was the type of person who would start to cry. So thats what I did I started to cry my eyes out, I cried even more once he said " SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!" my eye sight was becoming blury do to the crying as I cried out the words" I'm...N..o..t...a Brat!" I could tell by the look on his face that I was now going to pay for that..as my brain gave my legs a command to run they were stuck to the ground out of fear. before I could even say sorry I was pinned down by a large figure, I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his claw as he whispered in my ear " You should have ran when you had the chance" as I saw him raise his claw high into the air I closed my eyes waiting for impact as I felt a sharp pain hit me right in the head the last thing I remember seeing was a female reptile looking at me with a worry look...


	4. Chapter 4

As I opened my eyes I notice I was in a small soft, blue bed with a soft, fluffy pillow. as I sat up my head felt really heavy so I fell backward; as my head hit the pillow I notice a pair of glowing Molten golden eyes. I sat up and said " Who is there!?" The pair of eyes blinked as a Tall figure came out of the dark part of the room. I was in shock to see a Slim, Light purple reptile come out. She smiled and said " I'm sorry if I sacred you Dakota." I looked at her confuse as I said " How do you know my name!?" She smiled and said " My friends told me" rsied one of my eye brows and said " Oh, then who are you?" She smiled and said "I am Ash " Her smile was still on her cute face...wait did I just say her face was cute...Oh! well, anyways She walked over to the side of the bed.

Her Golden eyes locked with my Hazel eyes, as I felt her put a claw on my hand I wimpered in pain as she said the words " Hmm Badrap really left a mark" I frowned and said " what!?" I went to sit up really fast only to have sharp pain enter my head as I went back down. She frowned and said " I'm sorry that he did that he can really be a sweet heart" I rolled my eyes and said " Yes, he is a sweet heart like Road kill is alive!" she giggled and said " Aww! your so cute when your being a smartas..." I crossed my arms over my chest and said " You almost said a badword!" She looked away and said " Yes, I know I'm sorry to say that infront of you" I couldn't help but think that maybe she was the sweet one out of her friends..also I had no clue what she is maybe I should ask her, I looked at her and said " Hey Ash?" She looked at me a smile formed on her muzzle as she said " Yes, little Dakota?" I looked down at my hands and said " What are you?" She smiled and said " Well I am a Raptor" I looked at her shocked and said " As in the dinosaur Raptor" She smiled as she said " Yes, what else would I be?" I felt my face heat up as I said " I thought you were..some reptile" She giggled and said " Well I am a reptile just not the ones you can find on earth" Before I could say anything else I herd a loud voice say " ASH WHERE IS SHE!" Before Ash had time to reply to the voice a large Brown Raptor came in his molten eyes locked on me as he ran at me with open arms I could'nt help but scream as I went under the blue covers. 


	5. Chapter 5

I was about to scream when I felt him put his claws grab ahold of my sides I soon started to giggle as he tickled me he moved the Blanket as he said " Aww your so adorable!" I felt my face heat up as he said that...My blush got deeper as he said " Aww BADRAP, SPITTOR COME LOOK AT HOW CUTE SHE IS!" I sat up in alret as I saw a large orange Raptor come in his green eyes locked on me as he growled. I herd a louder growl come from Ash, Who golden eyes flashed with anger as she stood infront of the small bed.

This confused me for a while till Badrap said" Grrr why do you want to take care of this little girl!?" Ash voice was very deep as she said " Because I adore Hatchlings!" I looked at Haxx who had a look of fear on his face, but I wonder if it was because of Ash or Badrap..


	6. Chapter 6

I felt tears form in my eyes as Badrap and Ash contiued to fight Ash quickly turned her head my way her eyes filled with fear. I herd a voice say " Why are you all fighting now!?" I looked past Ash who had her eyes narrowed down at Badrap, who had his eyes narrowed down at her. I looked at Ash and said " Um..Ash?" She looked at me her eyes filled with care as she said " Yes, little Dakota?" I smiled and said " Why are you mad?" she went to reply when the Pink Raptor who I Think is Spiittor cut her off by saying "Because she is a pyscho Bitch" Before I could say anything Ash was running at Spittor...

**Lol poor spittor is going to be in a world of pain :3**


	7. Chapter 7

As Ash, Spittor and Badrap were fighting (Yes, he joined in the fight) I up at Haxx who was looking at me with his really cute face...I liked how his eyes were so welcoming..I could feel my cheeks heat up, I was about to say something when Haxx gave me a kiss on the top of my head..I felt my whole face heat up now, he smiled and said " your so cute when ya blush" I frowned and said " I would'nt be blushing if you were'nt so cut.." I quickly covered my mouth as I saw a large grin form on his face.

I looked at him as I said " why are you grinning like that!?" he smiled and said " Well your the first mammal that ever had a crush on me" I went to say something when their was a loud Bang this caused me to scream as I put my hands over my ears.


	8. UPDATE

The good news is I am writing another Extreme dinosaurs fanfiction called the Raptor and the Caption~  
>The bad news is my other story called Dakota story is on hold due to the fact I have to think of how I'm going to make chapter 8 play out. So all my Dakota fans I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year, I will make sure I have chapter 8 up before the 2 weeks are over.<br>~ your friend ElsaWhite


	9. Chapter 9

Dakota was hiding under the blankets when she herd the sound of thunder. The 4 Raptors looked over at the small girl as Ash said " What is wrong little Dakota?" Dakota relpied " the thunder.." Badrap and Spittor rolled their eyes while Haxx and Ash had a awe look on their faces. Ash and Haxx quickly sat down by Dakota who was now starting to move the blanket away to see that all eyes were on her; She blushed as she said " I'm sorry" Spittor put on a smile as he said " oh thats okay!" Dakota looked at the pink hostile reptile as she said " Really..!?" Spittor smiled turned to a frown as he said " No, but your a mammal so we understand why your so.." before he could finish Ash said " GRR! OUT RIGHT NOW!" Spittor crossed his arms as he said " No, you can't make me!" Badrap growled as he spated out the words " DON'T TALK BACK TO MY PRINCESS!" I notice Ash smile as she said " Aww thank you my prince but..you have to leave to" Badrap narrowed his eyes as he said " What did I do my sweet, darling, pr..." Ash looked over at Dakota who was trying to hide her laughter from the large, orange reptile before her. who was trying to act sweet. Ash rolled her eyes as she said " I will make up for it later my fluffly reptile" Badrap blushed as he said " Can't wait! AND I AM NOT FLUFFLY!" before Ash could reply the two reptiles were already gone. Dakota looked up at Ash who was blushing as she looked over at Haxx who was trying not to laugh a confused look formed on Dakotas face as she said " What did you mean when you said you make up for it later?" Haxx could no longer hold in his laughs as he fell to the floor laughing, Ash face was now a darker shade of purple as she said " Um..nothing!" before Dakota could say anything else she ran out of the room.

**Merry christmas my princesses and princes lolz :D**


End file.
